


Who Ever Heard of a Bad Boy With a Sweet Tooth?

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Punk!keith, pastel!Shiro, some homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Shiro knew what people thought of men who wore pastel colors. Especially someone as muscular as him. But he liked pastels and he liked skirts and dresses, despite what people may think. So when a man behind him in line at a coffee shop starts spouting homophobic bullshit, he tries not to lose his temper or let his self-esteem crumple. But a man wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans swoops in and essentially saves the day. And, well, Shiro might just be a little bit in love.~~Originally posted as part of my Write 365 series on Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

“God, fucking queer.” 

Shiro ground his teeth and tried to ignore the sinking in his stomach as he whirled on the man behind him in line at the coffee shop. “What the fuck did you just say?” he asked, trying to force a semi-pleasant smile as venom slid into his tone. 

The man behind him matched him in height, but wasn’t as buff as he was. He still had at least 20 pounds of muscle over him. 

“I said you’re a fucking queer, fag,” he said, sneering and looking him up and down. “Why else would you want to wear shit like that?’ he asked, gesturing at Shiro’s lavender sweater. 

“The sweater’s good quality and I like the color,” Shiro answered honestly even though he still sounded on the verge of angry. “You got a problem with that?” 

“Or maybe you should take your homophobic ass and get the hell out,” a new voice added. “The owners won’t care too much to hear you spouting that kind of bullshit.” 

Shiro turned to look at the new stranger and found a man wearing tight black pants and a leather jacket. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and was glaring at the man insulting Shiro. 

He scoffed. “You can’t get me kicked out of here.” 

Mr. Leather jacket smirked and Shiro shivered at how dangerous it looked. “Hey Hunk!” he called over his shoulder. 

“What is it?” he shouted back. “I’m kind of busy ringing up customers and filling orders.” 

“There’s an asshole here spouting homophobic bullshit to one of your customers.” 

There was a moment of silence and Shiro heard something muffled and gentle coming from the front of the counter. A man wearing an apron and a yellow headband around his forehead stepped out from behind the counter and walked towards them. 

“Who is saying what?” he asked, eyes narrowing at the man behind Shiro. 

“This guy-” Mr. Leather jacket said, pointing at him, “was calling this nice man queer and something else,” he hissed, “because of what he was wearing.” 

“Is this true?” the worker-Hunk-asked, turning towards Shiro. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said and nodded. 

Hunk offered Shiro a smile before he turned towards the stranger, his smile falling away as his eyes narrowed. “Get out of my shop. Homophobes aren’t allowed anywhere near my cafe. You can get your coffee and pastries elsewhere.” 

The man looked around at each of them in turn before he scowled. “Fine. I wouldn’t want to eat anything your gay ass makes anyway.” 

He turned on his heel and stalked out, the bell ringing over the door as he left. 

“Sir, I am so, so sorry about what happened. Whatever you want today is on the house,” Hunk said, turning to Shiro. 

“Oh, um, thank you, but that’s really not necessary,” he stammered, waving his hands in front of him. 

“Please allow me to do this small thing in consolation. I can get whatever you would like right away.” 

“No, no,” Shiro said, reaching out to stop him. “I don’t mind waiting in line. These people were here before me.” 

“If you’re sure,” he said. 

Shiro nodded. 

“Okay. I have to get back to working the counter, but if you need anything while you’re waiting you can give me a holler,” he said, before turning and hurrying back to the register. 

“Are you going to be okay?” 

Shiro turned back to Mr. Leather jacket and nodded. “Yeah, I’m…I’m fine. It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before,” he said, smile twisting into something ugly. 

The man in front of him frowned. “Well for what it’s worth, I think that sweater looks great on you.” 

Shiro flushed and tugged on the hem of his sweater. “Uh, thanks.” 

He smiled. “I’d love to hang around and chat, but I have to get going. It was nice to meet you…” 

“Shiro,” he offered. 

His smile widened. “It was nice to meet you, Shiro. I’m Keith.” 

“Bye Keith,” he said softly as the man turned and walked out the door.

Shiro turned and found the line in front of him was gone. He flushed deeper and closed the distance between himself and the counter. 

“What can I get you?” Hunk asked with a smile. 

“Large coffee and a blueberry muffin, please,” he said, voice soft as his thoughts followed the man in the leather jacket out the door. 

“Coming right up,” he answered. “And your name?” 

“Shiro.” _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro tugged at the pleats of his baby blue skirt, feeling more self-conscious than he usually did when he was dressed a little more feminine. His return to the coffee shop was in no way prompted by the man in the leather jacket named Keith. He was really there because the coffee was good and the muffin he’d had was to die for. 

He couldn’t say the same about his decision to dress the way he’d had that day though. 

In all honesty, he was hoping to run into Keith again. He’d intercepted with a homophobe that he easily could’ve taken care of himself and then looked at Shiro in a way that didn’t usually happen, even if he was in a gay bar. 

So maybe he had picked out the ruffled skirt that brushed softly against his thighs as he walked specifically for Keith, but there was no guarantee that he was going to see him again and as he waited in line to reach the counter, he felt more and more foolish. 

By the time he reached the counter, he was resigned to the fact that he wasn’t going to see him again. It had been a complete accident anyway so he really shouldn’t have bothered. 

“Shiro!” Hunk exclaimed when his eyes landed on him next in line. 

Shiro blinked. “You remember my name…” 

“Of course! I’m pretty good with names and how could I not when all I heard about was-” he cut himself off and cleared his throat. “Never mind,” he said quickly. “What can I get for you today?” 

“A large coffee and…” His eyes roved over the display case of pastries. “What do you recommend?” 

Hunk brightened. “I’ve been working on this new coffee cake recipe for a while and just stocked it today. Sadly, no one has been willing to try it yet, so if you’re willing to be a guinea pig for me I can get you a slice for free.” 

“You don’t have to give me free food-” 

“Please, I insist,” Hunk said, already reaching for a small bag and the tongs to pick up a slice. “It’s not a problem,” he said, sliding the bag over to Shiro. “And one large coffee to go,” he murmured, tapping away at the buttons on the register. 

Shiro slid a few dollars over the counter and as he waited for his change, he broke off a piece of the bread and popped it in his mouth. His eyes widened as the cinnamon and banana hit his tongue. 

“And here you-” 

“This is really good!” Shiro said, cutting off Hunk as he held out his change. 

Hunk blinked at him and grinned. “You think so?” 

Shiro nodded. “Keep the change. Consider it payment for this,” he said, pulling off another bite. 

“No, really I can’t-”

“Listen to him and keep the change, Hunk,” a voice spoke up behind Shiro. 

He froze as he recognized the smoky voice that nearly sent a shiver down his spine. He slowly turned around to find Keith standing behind him, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket. His eyes were locked on Shiro. 

“Sugar,” he said and Shiro stilled, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks. 

“What?” he practically squeaked. 

Keith grinned and tapped the corner of his mouth. “You’ve got some sugar there.” 

“Oh,” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth, his flush deepening. 

“That skirt looks good on you,” he continued. 

Shiro’s fingers dropped to the material, rubbing it in his hand. He didn’t know whether he wanted to disappear from embarrassment or crawl in a hole and celebrate that Keith was there and liked what he was wearing. 

“Thanks,” he said, softly. 

“Here’s your coffee, Shiro,” Hunk said behind him. 

“Oh, right, thanks,” he said, turning to grab the cup that was filled with steaming coffee. 

“The usual for you, Keith?” 

“Yeah,” he said, not taking his eyes off Shiro. 

“I should get going,” Shiro said, clearing his throat and stepping around Keith. 

“See you around, Shiro,” he said, piercing gaze following his every movement. 

Shiro nodded and tried to swallow, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He let out a breath when he stepped outside and bit his lip, trying to stop the grin that pulled at his lips. 

He rubbed his thumb over the side of the coffee cup and started down the sidewalk, feeling lighter than he had in a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro shivered as he stepped into the cool air of Hunk’s coffee shop, the air conditioning chilling his wet skin. He’d gotten caught in a rainstorm without an umbrella and nowhere to wait it out. 

He pushed his soaked hair out of his face and tried not to shake too much as he waited in line. He’d forever be grateful for his decision to wear jeans and a flowy pink and white shirt instead of a skirt or sweater. The sweater would’ve gotten weighed down with water and considering he’d sprinted along the sidewalk, a skirt wouldn’t have worked very well. 

Hunk frowned as he stepped up to the counter. “You look half-frozen,” he commented. 

Shiro tried to smile, but he knew it was tight and didn’t help how much he looked like a drowned rat. “Got caught in a rainstorm. So anything you’ve got to warm me up would be appreciated.” 

Hunk leaned to the side, looking over his shoulder at where it was still raining outside. He hummed. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to end soon. If you have to be anywhere in a hurry, I have an umbrella you could borrow.” 

Shiro shook his head. “No, I’m alright. I’m perfectly fine staying here to warm up until the storm passes. I don’t suppose you have any more of that coffee cake, do you?” 

Hunk smiled. “I do actually. People started trying it when I kept offering free samples and it became super popular.” 

“Great,” Shiro sighed, more than a little relieved since he’d been craving it non-stop since he tried it. “I’ll take a piece of that and the biggest hot chocolate you can give me.” 

“You got it,” he said, ringing up the total on the register. 

Shiro fumbled with his wallet, trying to control the shaking in his fingers as he handed over the bills. He was still struggling to understand how unbelievably cold he was. 

Hunk handed him his change with a smile and set a slice of coffee cake on a plate before passing it over to him. “Go have a seat and I’ll have your hot chocolate out to you in a minute.” 

Shiro nodded gratefully and shoved the change back in his wallet. He took the plate and turned towards the half-empty coffee shop. He spotted an open table near the windows and wove through the tables towards it. 

He folded himself up in the chair and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to preserve the minimal body heat he had. He was starting to feel a little better now that he was out of the rain and some of the water on his skin had dried, but his wet clothes were going to force a chill into his bones for the rest of the day. 

Shiro heard a small clink and looked down to find a large cup of hot chocolate set in front of him. He smiled and looked up to thank the person who’d brought it when warmth enveloped his shoulders and he came face to face with Keith. 

“Keith,” he squeaked, jolting back in his chair and looking down at the leather jacket that was resting over his shoulders. 

He grinned and took the chair opposite Shiro, holding his own cup of coffee tightly. “You look half-frozen,” he commented with a smile. 

“I feel half-frozen,” he grumbled, pulling the jacket tighter around him. It was warm and comforting and Shiro didn’t know if it was just because it was a jacket or if it was because it was Keith’s jacket. 

Keith chuckled and the sound made Shiro’s stomach flip. 

“This is the last time that I leave the house without checking the weather,” he continued, not wanting to let the silence get awkward. 

“That’d be a shame,” Keith said, looking out the window at where the rain was pounding against the sidewalk. 

“Why’s that?” Shiro asked, unable to contain his curiosity. 

Keith’s gaze met his and Shiro’s breath caught at how vibrant his purple eyes were. Shiro was certain he’d never seen anyone with that kind of eye color before. 

“Because the next time it suddenly rains, I won’t be able to give you my jacket to keep you warm.” 

Shiro flushed and looked down at his drink, finally wrapping his hands around the warm cup. “You’d give me your jacket again?” he hedged. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Shiro,” Keith said, crossing his arms on the table to lean forward. “You’re cute.” 

Shiro flushed and wanted to look away but was held in place by Keith’s stare. 

“And I’d like to take you out sometime,” he continued. 

Shiro’s heart practically stopped in his chest and he knew he probably looked completely shocked at the question. 

“So what do you say?” Keith asked, seemingly ignorant of Shiro’s predicament. “Want to go on a date with me?” he asked, slow smirk pulling at his lips. 

Shiro went hot and cold all at once. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking and if he _was_ shaking then he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or because of Keith sitting across the table from him. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked, some of his usual confidence falling away. 

“Yeah, um…” he said and cleared his throat, knowing he was about to look completely dopey. “I’d love to go out on a date with you actually,” he said, smiling softly as he fought to bury himself inside Keith’s jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Keith watched as one mug turned into two and then three as Shiro downed cups of the hot chocolate to try and keep warm. Their conversation meandered and Keith was all too happy to keep things going, learning that Shiro worked at a bookstore and he shared that he was employed at a garage where he worked on cars and bikes. 

They never struggled to fill the space between them with small anecdotes and stories or random bits of information they’d picked up in their lives and before they knew it, the rain outside had passed and the sun was shining down on the wet sidewalk, causing miniature rainbows to wiggle and float in the mist that rose. 

He watched Shiro talk animatedly, hands waving in front of him when he was telling a particularly exciting story. It brought a smile to Keith’s lips. Shiro pulled out his phone and Keith watched him wince. 

“Everything okay?” he asked. 

Shiro smiled at him and shrugged. “I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I should get going, but I…” He glanced away and flushed. Keith wanted to kiss that blush. “Thanks for putting up with me for a couple hours and for lending me your jacket,” he said standing. 

Keith grinned and took the jacket back when Shiro handed it to him. “It looked good on you.” 

Shiro’s flush deepened and he bit his lip before walking away. He glanced back once when he reached the door and Keith watched him go. He let out a breath and sagged back in his chair and pressed his hands against his face. 

“You going to be alright there, Keith?” 

He let his hands fall away and looked over the table at where Hunk had slid into Shiro’s seat. 

“I was a little concerned I wasn’t going to make it out of this afternoon,” he admitted. 

Hunk chuckled. “You shouldn’t have been. He’s really into you.” 

“Ughhh,” he groaned, leaning forward to drop his head on the table. “He’s so cute. Why did I ask him on date?” he asked, raising his head. “How am I going to make it through a couple of hours with him.” 

“The same way you made it through this afternoon?” Hunk said, raising an eyebrow. “Honestly, the fact that the two of you sat around and talked so much could probably classify as a date itself. So think of your planned date as the second.” 

“What if he expects me to kiss him?” he asked, feeling his stomach drop. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” Hunk asked, leaning forward over the table. “Dude, you wouldn’t stop texting me about him all weekend. The other day he was wearing a skirt and I’m pretty sure half of that decision was because of you. I doubt he’s going to have any issue with you kissing him.” 

Keith’s head fell back on the table with a thunk. 

“At least you have his number now,” Hunk added. 

Keith froze. 

“You did get his number right?” Hunk hedged. 

“Shit,” Keith exclaimed, jolting up in his chair. “I gotta go.” 

He grabbed his jacket and sprinted for the door. He’d spent three hours talking to Shiro and he’d forgotten to get his fucking number. He paused in front of the coffee shop and desperately searched the street. He hadn’t noticed which way he’d gone. 

He turned right since that was the opposite direction of the windows he’d been sitting by and took off, searching the pedestrians he passed for the sign of the guy in jeans and the pretty shirt. 

Keith saw a flash of white and froze, gaze snapping to it. He grit his teeth when it was nothing more than the shirt of a businessman walking down the sidewalk. 

“Keith?” 

He jolted and turned to face forward again where Shiro was standing in front of him, cheeks flushed and chest heaving like he’d been sprinting down the sidewalk too. 

“Shiro,” he said, blinking. “I was just looking for you.” 

“Let me guess,” he said, clearing his throat. “You remembered that we forgot to exchange numbers too?” 

Keith smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah…” he said. 

“Here,” Shiro said, holding out his phone. 

Keith took it and put his number in the contacts before handing it back. Shiro tapped on his phone for a couple seconds before Keith felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

“There you go,” he said, pocketing his own phone. “I’ll see you later?” he asked, taking a step back. 

Keith stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and smiled. “You’ll definitely be seeing me later.” 

Shiro bit his lip, his smile getting bigger before he turned and walked back the way he’d run from. Keith watched him go, warmth swirling in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro tapped his phone against his thigh as he stared at his closet. Getting dressed for a date shouldn’t have been that big of a deal but he wanted to look good for Keith and he wanted him to like what he was wearing. He knew they were going to the local fair so it didn’t need to be anything too fancy. 

He sighed when his phone vibrated in his hand. 

_Keith: Looks like there’s no chance of rain tonight so we don’t have to worry about getting soaked._

Shiro smiled and rolled his eyes. Keith hadn’t stopped joking about that since the day he’d shown up looking like a drowned rat in Hunk’s coffee shop. 

_Shiro: If it does rain, I’ll just have to steal your jacket again and leave you to suffer in the downpour.  
_

_Keith: I can’t believe you’d sacrifice me like that!_

_Shiro: What can I say? I have to protect my good looks.  
_

_Keith: Are you sure I can’t protect them for you?_

Shiro bit his lip, failing to fight down the grin that pulled at his lips. 

_Shiro: Sure you can, by letting me steal your jacket._

He shoved his phone into his pocket and stepped into his closet, moving several hangers to the side so he could get a better look at the dresses at the edge of the rack. 

Keith had already seen him in a skirt so it wasn’t a big deal and a dress would be great for the fair, but Shiro was still a little nervous that Keith wouldn’t like it. He almost seemed too good to be true, taking his clothing choices in complete stride compared to some of the other people Shiro had run into in his life. 

He pulled out a dress with colorful flowers decorating the skirt and held it up in front of his full length mirror. The dress was one of his favorites and he’d always wanted to wear it on a date, but the lack of dates didn’t really help that situation. 

Shiro played with the material between his fingers, feeling it rub together. He turned and laid the dress across the bed, tossing his phone next to it. He pulled his shirt over his head and shoved his sweats down around his ankles, stepping out of the legs. 

He pulled the dress from from the hanger, careful not catch the fabric and rip or stretch it. He slipped the dress over his head, adjusting the skirt so it wasn’t caught in the elastic. He smoothed his hands over the skirt before he turned to face the mirror. 

There was a slit up the sleeves to expose his shoulders and the neck scooped below his collarbone. The skirt fluttered around his thighs and brushed the skin of his legs. 

Shiro smiled, turning back and forth to admire how the dress fit him. He felt beautiful and he knew he looked beautiful, too. 

He heard his phone vibrate on his bed and went to retrieve it.

_Keith: Maybe I should just bring a second jacket. Slowly bring you over to the punk side of ripped jeans, leather, and fishnets._

Shiro tapped out a reply as he walked into his bathroom. 

_Shiro: Sounds enticing, but I think bright colors and pastels are more my speed._

He set his phone on the counter and ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure out how to style it. He pushed it back on his forehead and made a face before styling his bangs down. He sighed and ran his hands through it, leaving it a little messy but letting it lay naturally. 

He grabbed his eyeliner and rubbed any lingering gunk from his eyes before unscrewing the lid. His hand was steady from years of practice applying the liquid eyeliner and he stood back proudly to admire his work and the way it sharpened his eyes, making the gunmetal gray stand out against his skin. 

His phone vibrated on the counter and he smiled, stashing his eyeliner in the drawer before he checked the message and biting his lip at what Keith had written. 

_Keith: Now that is something that we can both agree on. Pastels look great on you. (But a hint of leather would make you irresistible)_

Shiro grinned, trying to fight down the giddiness that threatened to overwhelm him. Everything about Keith since they’d first met had been too good to be true and it didn’t seem like it was ending anytime soon. 

He just hoped they kept going up and there wouldn’t be anything to bring them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic language in this chapter.

Shiro tried to ignore the anxiety that bubbled up in his stomach as he descended the stairs in front of his apartment building, his low-top sneakers thunking lightly on the concrete. 

Keith looked up from his phone at the sound of his approach and Shiro couldn’t help put notice how his eyes roved over his form and his grin pulled wider, showing a hint of white teeth. 

“Well look at you,” he drawled when Shiro stopped next to him. 

“Like it?” Shiro asked, his fingers self-consciously hooking in the ruffles of his skirt. 

Keith twirled his finger in the air and Shiro flushed, doing a little spin. “You’re as beautiful as ever,” he said when Shiro faced him again. “Ready to go?” he asked, holding out his hand. 

Shiro nodded and linked their fingers together as Keith pulled him down the sidewalk. 

“When was the last time you went to a fair?” Keith asked as they walked. 

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t know really. I think it might’ve been when I was a kid. Or maybe I went in high school with friends once,” he said with a laugh. “I guess there wasn’t anything better to do on a weekend.” 

“Well eating junk food and playing rigged games sounds like a great idea to me,” Keith said. “It’s probably better than some of the stunts I pulled in high school.” 

“Oh?” Shiro asked, bumping their shoulders together. “What did you do? Hang out behind the high school and pretend to smoke to give everyone the impression you were the most badass of the other kids?” 

“And here I thought you believed my punk exterior,” Keith tutted. “That’s so disappointing.” 

Shiro chuckled as they turned the corner to the next street. The smell of something frying met them and they could hear the laughs of kids drifting over on the wind. 

He grinned as they hurried across the street and hit the grass, a trio of kids darting past them as they fought over a stick of cotton candy and pulled a red balloon along. 

“You in the mood for some food?” Keith asked. “Because those corndogs look really good to me.” 

“Fair food is the best food,” Shiro agreed, following Keith to the food stall. “But you have to admit that we’ll need to get a funnel cake later.” 

Keith grinned. “We can’t come here and not get a funnel cake,” he said with a wink. 

Shiro’s breath stuttered as he tried not to let himself get lost in that smile and he belatedly realized that Keith was ordering for him. “Hey, you don’t have to do that…” he started. 

Keith raised an eyebrow and handed over a few bills to pay for the food. “Why can’t I? You’re my date after all. I can at least buy you a corndog.” 

“Only if you let me buy dessert later,” Shiro said as Keith handed him the paper wrapped food. 

Keith shrugged. “If it means that much to you, sure. But I _am_ going to win you something at one of the game stalls,” he said with a smirk. 

“No one ever wins at those things,” Shiro said before he took a bite of his food. “You’re going to blow all your money trying.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” he said, eyes sparkling. 

They started down the row of stalls, looking at the booths around them which soon morphed into games. The few rides that were brought to the fair were further back to avoid congestion and offer more space and Shiro’s heart beat a little faster when he caught sight of the ferris wheel. 

“Look at this one,” Keith said, breaking into his thoughts. 

Shiro followed where he was pointing and saw a shooter game had caught his eye. “You think you can win?” he asked, trying not to smile. 

“I know I can,” he said. “Come on.” He grabbed Shiro’s hand and pulled him over to the stall. “How much?” he asked, pulling out his wallet. 

“Three dollars for a round,” he said, voice bored. “The more points you get, the bigger the prize.” 

Keith slapped down three singles and waited. 

“Here you go,” he said, handing Keith a small gun. He pressed a button and the machine lit up, the small figures shaking as they moved around the metal track. “You have thirty seconds to hit as many as you can.” 

Keith’s first shot went wide, slipping past the metal figure. He didn’t hesitate, firing another shot of water towards the next figure. It wasn’t enough to knock it back and he grit his teeth, determined to get the next one. He hit the next figure, knocking it over and two more. His next two shots went wide and he managed to hit another, his last falling just short as the buzzer sounded. 

“Congratulations, you have your pick of second-tier prizes,” the worker said, voice a dull monotone as he gestured at the racks of small stuffed animals. 

Keith grinned and pointed at a small baby blue bear that the worker passed off to him. “Here,” he said, turning to Shiro and holding out the bear. 

Shiro’s chest tightened. “Really?” he asked. “You’re giving this to me?” 

“Of course,” Keith scoffed. “I told you I’d win you something and this little guy is perfect for you.” 

Shiro bit his lip and took the small bear, thumbs stroking over the soft fur. “Thank you,” he said, glancing up at Keith who was watching him with a soft smile. 

“God, fucking fag in a dress,” a man muttered as he walked past. 

The good feeling that Shiro had been riding since Keith asked him out on a date shattered in his chest. He hugged the bear to his chest and ducked his head, feeling the usual feelings of shame and embarrassment rush through him. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Keith snarled. 

Shiro blinked, turning to find that Keith had stepped around him and was an inch away from the man who’d made the comment, fists clenched tightly at his side. 

The man rolled his eyes. “You and your date are fags. You got a problem with that?” 

“You bet I have a fucking god damn problem with that. I-” 

“Keith,” Shiro said, voice soft. 

Keith’s gaze immediately snapped to him. 

“Just let it go,” he asked. “Please.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” the man scoffed before walking away. 

Shiro turned and started towards the rides at the back of the fair, squeezing the bear tightly in his hands as he fought to find his earlier enthusiasm again when he wanted nothing more than to go home and crawl in bed and try to forget this night ever happened. 

“What he said wasn’t right, Shiro. He shouldn’t get to walk by and make comments like that about you,” Keith murmured.

Shiro shrugged, not willing to meet his eyes. “It’s not big deal,” he said. “It happens all the time so I’m used to it.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay,” Keith swore, stepping in front of him to block his path. Shiro blinked at the passion shining in his eyes. “You don’t deserve that kind of treatment just because of what you like to wear. You’re beyond gorgeous and there’s not a single guy in this world good enough for you. You deserve more than some asshole walking past and spouting that kind of bull-”

Shiro didn’t even realize he was moving until he grabbed Keith’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, his chest too full of some bright feeling he didn’t know how to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro’s brain caught up with him about three seconds after he’d smashed his lips against Ketih’s. He pulled back, shocked as Keith tried to follow him, eyes blinking open slowly. 

“Sorry!” he squeaked, flailing backwards a step. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking! I was just-” 

“Shiro,” Keith interrupted gently. He stepped forward and caught Shiro’s waving hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze. He smiled when Shiro finally met his eyes. “It’s okay,” he murmured, stepping forward to cup Shiro’s cheek in his hand and guide his head down for another kiss. 

Shiro melted under the soft press of his lips, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders. 

“Sorry,” he sighed, when they finally broke apart. 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I already told you, you didn’t need to apologize. 

“I know but…I’ve never had anyone protect or defend me like that before. I mean, my friends love me to pieces and are always behind me, but they never seem to be around when it happens. And the guys I’ve dated were more apt to try and ignore it than actually stand up and shoot down nasty comments like that.” 

“Then those guys didn’t deserve a second of your time. I swear that I’ll always be here to protect you from the bigots of the world,” he said, voice sincere. “You should never have to hear something like that again. 

Shiro smiled, the warmth in his chest getting stronger. “Hey…” he started, catching sight of the bright lights behind him. “Do you think…do you want to go on the ferris wheel with me?” he asked, worried that Keith was going to find the request ridiculous. 

Keith grinned. “You’re asking me if I want to get in a small car with a pretty thing like you and take a fifteen minute ride around the ferris wheel when I’ve just discovered how great your kisses are? I’d be a fool to turn that down.” 

Shiro bit his lip, ducking his head as his cheeks heated. Keith chuckled and stepped back, linking his fingers with Shiro’s to tug him over to the line for the ferris wheel. Shiro kept the small bear pressed against his side as Keith bought them each a ticket and they were let into the next available car. 

There was plenty of room for them both to fit, but Keith put his arm around Shiro’s shoulders and they pressed together, thighs touching as the breeze ruffled the hem of Shiro’s dress when they were lifted up into the air. 

The ride was slow and comfortable, the wheel pausing every few seconds to let people on and off. 

Shiro sat forward as they started to approach the top, eager to see out over the streets of the city. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see over the buildings, but getting a view over the treetops was just as good. 

“Wow,” he breathed when they halted at the top of the wheel, swinging gently. 

“Hey,” Keith prodded. 

Shiro turned to meet his gaze and froze, captured by the way the dim lights still managed to shine in his eyes. He leaned forward and Keith met him easily, their lips pressing together in a soft and gentle kiss. 

He barely noticed when they started to move again and descended the other side. Shiro felt breathless, his heart too full with feeling, the emotions and his own happiness overwhelming. 

They broke apart seconds before they stopped at the platform. 

The worker didn’t even blink, unlocking the gate so they could step out. Keith helped Shiro step out of the car, keeping their hands clasped together as they stepped down the stairs and strolled back towards the other booths. 

Shiro shivered, taking notice of the evening chill that had settled in now that the sun had gone down. 

Keith pulled his hand away and Shiro looked at him, question in his gaze as he shrugged out of his jacket. 

“Here,” he said, draping it over Shiro’s shoulders. 

He flushed and cleared his throat, immediately relaxing in the warmth of the jacket and Keith’s lingering body heat. Keith’s hand found his again and gave it a squeeze. 

“You still want that funnel cake?” Keith asked, breaking the silence. 

Shiro looked up and found they were approaching a stand, the smell of fried dough getting stronger. 

“Of course I do!” he said, pulling Keith towards the window. “One funnel cake please,” he said, addressing the worker. 

“One funnel cake coming right up,” she repeated happily. “That’ll be six bucks!” 

Shiro pulled out his wallet and passed over the money, blinking when he was immediately handed a paper plate barely containing the mass of fried dough and powdered sugar. 

He spotted a picnic table and made a beeline for it, Keith trailing after him. He set the plate down and took a seat, setting the bear on the table behind the plate as Keith took the seat next to him. 

He pulled off a warm piece of dough and popped it into his mouth, humming at the taste. Keith chuckled and Shiro caught his eye as he took his own bite. 

Shiro shifted on the bench, moving closer to press against Keith’s side as they continued to eat the food and enjoy the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	8. Chapter 8

Shiro practically skipped to Hunk’s coffee shop. The sun was shining and even though there was a slight chill in the air as autumn started its descent upon them to drive out the warm summer weather, Shiro couldn’t be happier. 

After the carnival, him and Keith hadn’t stopped texting each other. Keith had kissed him goodnight and they’d gone out for lunch a couple of times when they got the chance and work allowed if it wasn’t the weekend. 

Shiro was hoping to run into Keith at the coffee shop and ask him out for dinner soon. Or to spend an afternoon together. He wasn’t sure how much Keith liked going to the mall, but he needed to run by Lush and pick up some new bath bombs and face masks and thought it would serve as a great excuse to walk around with Keith and window shop and maybe even share a soft pretzel. 

“Shiro!” Hunk greeted from behind the counter. “You’re in a good mood today.” 

“I have a lot of reasons to be in a good mood for,” he said with a grin, placing his hands on the counter and fighting not to bounce up and down on the balls of his feet. 

Hunk chuckled. “I think someone else has the same reasons for being as happy as you are.” 

Shiro grinned and ducked his head. 

“What can I get for you today? Now that fall is approaching, the pumpkin flavored products are starting to make their return. Are you a fan of pumpkin spice?” 

“If you have any pumpkin muffins or pastries, I’ll take one of those, but give me hot chocolate to drink if you wouldn’t mind.” 

Hunk hummed. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever made pumpkin muffins, but I’ll have to add that to the menu and test them out. Would you be willing to be a guinea pig?” 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “You’re asking me if I wouldn’t mind trying your newest pastry for free before anyone else? I’d be a fool to turn you down.” 

“Great!” Hunk said. “Are you free later this week? We’d have to do it after closing if you don’t mind staying late.” 

Shiro shook his head. “Not at all.” 

“Hunk this isn’t your way of trying to steal my boyfriend is it?” Keith said, smooth voice breaking into the conversation as he wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist. “Hey beautiful,” he said to Shiro, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Hunk rolled his eyes. “We both know that it would be impossible to steal Shiro away from you. He’s just agreed to be my baking taste tester. You’re welcome to join too if you’re free on Thursday.” 

“Sounds great,” Keith said with a grin. “I don’t suppose I can get a coffee.” 

“Sure thing,” Hunk said. 

“I can get it,” Shiro said, sliding several bills across the counter. 

“You don’t have to-” Keith started. 

Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek and grinned. “I want to. Let me?” he asked, eyes shining and voice soft as it dropped to a whisper. 

“I guess I can’t really say no to that, can I?” Keith agreed, his own lips pulling into a wide smile. 

“You can’t say no to anything about Shiro,” Hunk said with a snicker. He slid Shiro’s change and the receipt back across the counter. 

“Hey!” Keith protested even as his hand tightened around Shiro’s waist. 

“Didn’t say it was a bad thing,” he added, still laughing. “You two go have a seat. I’ll have your drinks out in a minute.” 

Keith and Shiro took a seat on the couch in the back corner, Keith’s arm around Shiro’s shoulders as he rubbed circles into his shoulders through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Are you busy this weekend?” Shiro asked, turning to look at Keith. 

“Only if it involves you,” he answered with a smile. 

Shiro huffed, feeling his cheeks heat. “I still don’t know how you can get away with lines like that. It makes me look like such a mess.” 

“No, it just makes you look cute.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes but he couldn’t stop the happy flip of his stomach. “Anyway, I needed to make a run to the mall to pick up some stuff and didn’t know if you wanted to go?” 

Keith shrugged. “Sure. I’m all for an afternoon with you.” 

“You say that now, but you haven’t seen me in the mall,” Shiro said, voice dropping. 

“I know you’re trying to make that sound like a threat, but I can’t be scared when all I’m thinking about is you walking out with more of those cute clothes you like to wear.” 

Shiro pouted. “Not fair,” he grumbled. 

Keith huffed a laugh and leaned against Shiro’s side, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Seeing you all embarrassed and flushed is worth playing dirty any day,” Keith murmured. 

“Here we are,” Hunk said, swinging around the corner. He set their drinks on the table before walking back to the counter with a smile. 

Shiro grumbled something into his mug as he took a sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro rapped on the front door of the coffee shop. The sign had already been flipped to “Closed” but the lights still shone brightly through the large windows at the front of the store. 

Instead of seeing Hunk come to the front door, Keith pushed through the swinging door that led to the back. He grinned as he hurried around the counter and came to the door, turning the lock with an audible click before he pulled the door open and let Shiro inside. 

“Hey,” Shiro said, ducking his head for a kiss as Keith turned the lock back. 

“Hey,” Keith said with a grin, taking Shiro’s hand in his as they walked towards the back of the shop. 

Shiro felt a little awkward being behind the counter even though it was after hours, but Keith just pulled him through the swinging door. Soft classical music met their ears and Shiro caught sight of Hunk mixing something, his hand resting on the side of the automatic mixer. 

“Hey Shiro! You and Keith can go ahead and take a seat. I’m still mixing the batter since I didn’t have time to prep anything earlier.” 

Shiro took a sniff and claimed one of the stools that had been set up around the tall counter. “It already smells amazing in here,” he said, happily. 

Hunk grinned and turned off the mixer. “The power of baking,” he said, pulling the bowl from underneath the mixer. 

Shiro watched as he spooned the batter into waiting cupcake liners. Hunk hummed under his breath and Shiro almost wished he knew how to bake so he could steal the recipe and make the muffins at his own house. 

Hunk shook the trays, smoothing out the batter and working out any air bubbles stuck inside. He slid them into the oven and closed the door, setting the timer with a few quick beeps. 

“Now we wait,” he said, placing his hands on his hips. “Do either of you want something to drink? It’s on the house.” 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked. “You’re already giving us free food.” 

Hunk waved away his protests. “You’re my guests and my friends. It’s the least I can do. So what’ll it be? Tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?” 

“Tea would be nice,” Shiro said. 

“Same for me,” Keith spoke up behind him. 

“Any specific flavor?” 

“Surprise me,” Shiro said with a laugh. 

“You got it,” he said before pushing into the front of the store. 

Long fingers wrapped around his hand. Shiro smiled and turned his hand over, letting Keith link their fingers together. 

“Have a good day?” Shiro asked, looking over at him. 

He nodded. “Got some work done at the garage and even some spare parts to work on a new bike. I’ve been looking forward to this all day.” 

“I have, too,” he said, which grossly misrepresented how much he’d stared at the clock while working at the bookstore that afternoon. More than once he’d started daydreaming while shelving new titles. His supervisor had gotten frustrated when a customer took three tries to get his attention. 

Keith smiled at him and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of his hand. 

“Here we are,” Hunk said, pushing through the swinging door with a small tray that had three cups resting on it. He set it gently on the table and passed a cup to both Shiro and Keith before taking one for himself. 

Shiro held the mug between his hands, taking deep breaths of the sweet aroma that reached his nose. 

“So what were you two talking about?” Hunk asked. 

The three of them chatted and drank their tea, comfortable in the back of the coffee shop. Shiro was relaxed and happy, filled with warmth from the tea and the people around him. 

The timer beeped and Hunk straightened, pulling on oven mitts before he opened the oven door and grabbed the two batches of muffins. He left them to cool, placing a muffin on each of three plates before setting them on the island. 

Shiro eagerly took the plate and fork offered to him. He broke off a piece of the muffin and blew at it, watching the steam rise. When it was cool enough that he wouldn’t burn his tongue too badly, he popped it into his mouth and closed his eyes in bliss. 

“This is so good, Hunk,” he mumbled. 

Hunk chuckled. “Good enough to stock for customers?” 

“Hell yeah,” he said, taking another piece. 

“I’ll add it to my list of baked goods and put some out tomorrow. What do you think, Keith?” 

Shiro looked over at him and found him smiling and eating his own muffin happily. 

“They’re delicious, Hunk.” 

Shiro didn’t leave until Hunk had made three more batches of muffins. It was dark outside and he had a box of muffins held tightly in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	10. Chapter 10

Shiro clutched tightly to Keith’s hand as they strolled past the other shoppers in the mall. He’d gone over the list of things he needed to buy from Lush about a hundred times and was worried that dragging Keith along with him was going to bore him to death. Even though he said he was fine with coming along, Shiro knew this probably wasn’t his ideal hangout spot. 

He felt a tugging on his hand and looked up to find Keith tugging him towards a secluded hallway that led to some bathrooms. 

“Okay, what are you worried about?” Keith asked when they were settled in the shadows. 

“What do you mean?” Shiro asked. 

“You were stuck in your own head and biting your lip. I could tell you were worried, Shiro. Now what’s got your pretty head thinking so much?” 

Shiro flushed and shifted in place, hand flexing in Shiro’s grip. “It’s nothing, really.” 

Keith huffed and cupped the side of his face, thumb rubbing over the soft skin of his cheek. “It’s obviously something and I don’t want you to feel like you have to worry about it alone. You can talk to me, Shiro.” 

Shiro chewed on his lip before he swallowed. “I just…I’m not boring you, am I?” 

“Why would you think you’re boring me?” Keith asked. 

Shiro shrugged. “I just wouldn’t think that spending an afternoon at the mall is your favorite thing to do, that’s all.” 

Keith huffed and rolled his eyes. “Shiro…I’m not here to just spend an afternoon at the mall. I’m here to spend the afternoon with you. This is where you want to be and I’m happy enough being with you.” 

Shiro felt his cheeks heat up and ducked his head. 

“This doesn’t have anything to do with a previous boyfriend being annoyed by spending time at the mall with you, does it?’ Keith asked. 

“Well…maybe…” he hedged. 

Keith sighed and pressed against Shiro. He wrapped his fingers around the back of Shiro’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“Spending time with you isn’t a chore for me, Shiro. If I was so against going to the mall, I wouldn’t have come with you in the first place. And I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me.” 

Shiro ducked his head, fighting against the smile that pulled against his lips. 

“Come on,” Keith said. “Let’s get to that store you were talking about.” 

Shiro let Keith pull him back around the corner. He saw the sign for Lush ahead of them and thought Keith would end up walking past it, but he pulled him inside instead. 

Keith looked at Shiro, waiting for him to make a move. Shiro flexed his fingers again and sucked in a deep breath before he moved over to the baskets of bath bombs. He pulled his hand free from Keith and started to rifle through them, picking up a baby blue one. Shiro gave it a tentative sniff and smiled. 

Keith started digging in the baskets next to him, doing the same. 

“What about this one?” he asked, holding up a lavender bath bomb. 

Shiro smiled and took it in long fingers, giving it a sniff. “Yeah,” he said with a nod, cradling it in his hand with the other one. 

Shiro pulled out an orange bath bomb and gave it a sniff, making a face before he put it back. He grabbed a green one and hummed, enjoying the smell of apple. 

“You need a basket?” Keith asked. 

“That might be a good idea,” Shiro said with a chuckle. 

“Be right back,” Keith said, smiling as he turned away. 

Shiro grinned and slipped around the corner, looking for the face masks that usually populated several shelves. He stepped around a couple of people and walked further into the store before he found the display he was looking for. 

Shiro used his free hand to flip through the different packages. 

“Here you go.” 

Shiro grinned at Keith and set his bath bombs inside the basket that Keith kept close to his side. He went back to looking through the masks. 

“So how often do you use these?” Keith asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Once every month or so. Sometimes more if I need a little pick-me-up.” He picked two masks that he usually got with each visit and grabbed two seasonal ones. He tossed the packages into the basket and was about to walk away when he took a second of his favorites and added it to the pile. 

“Did you want to look at anything while we’re here?” Shiro asked Keith. “A nice scented bath soap or body scrub?” 

“I think I’ll leave that to you,” he said, linking their fingers together. 

“I think I might be able to sway you one day,” Shiro said. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably only going to be one more chap...

Shiro hummed along to the Top 40 playing from his phone on the bathroom sink. He was wearing his most comfortable pants and a long sleeve shirt, ready for a night of relaxing on the couch and self-care. 

He was going to make popcorn later and settle in on the couch for a movie, but he had something more important to do first. 

He picked up one of the face masks resting in the basket next to the sink and flipped it over to read the back. He clipped his bangs back and tore off the top of the package as his phone rang. 

Shiro frowned and set the mask to the side, thankful his hands weren’t covered with the film that covered the mask and would cleanse his face. He smiled when he saw it was Keith calling and answered before it was left to ring much longer. 

“Hey, baby,” Shiro said, voice soft. 

“Hey yourself,” Keith said. “You busy tonight?” 

“Depends on your definition of busy. I was going to enjoy a night in on my couch with a face mask and a movie.” 

Keith hummed and Shiro grinned. “Sounds busy enough to me. I don’t suppose there’s room for one more?” 

Shiro blinked and chuckled. “You want to come and hang out while I pamper myself?” 

“Why not? If it means spending time with you then I’m more than willing.” 

“Okay, hotshot,” Shiro said. “Ring up when you get here.” 

“You got it,” Keith said before hanging up. 

Shiro’s music filled the bathroom again. He fought to school his features so he wasn’t grinning so much and could put on his face mask, but he was giddy and happy and it took him five minutes before he had himself under control. 

The first press of the mask and the gel coating his face made him shiver. He carefully adjusted the lines over his eyes and nose making sure he was covered and nothing was at risk of falling into his eyes. 

As Shiro stepped out of his bathroom the buzzer rang. He hurried down the hall and pressed the call button. 

“Hello?” he asked. 

“You feel like letting me up?” Keith asked. 

“I don’t know. I might just make you wait down there until my mask is done.” 

“Aw, don’t be like that baby,” Keith whined. 

Shiro chuckled and pressed the buzzer, letting Keith into the building. He waited by the door, setting a timer on his phone for when the mask was done. He shut off his music and fought down a grin when a knock sounded on the door. 

He bit his lip and pulled the door open. Keith stared at him, eyes going wide for a moment before a grin pulled at his lips. 

“Well look at you,” he said, stepping into Shiro’s apartment. 

“I’ll look better once it’s done. Don’t make me laugh or it might slide off my face like a pancake.” 

Keith grinned and crouched to unlace his boots. Shiro left him in the entryway and curled up on his couch, pulling up Netflix on the t.v. Keith followed soon after and walked around the back of the couch, dropping a kiss on the top of Shiro’s head. 

He crowded close to Shiro and draped an arm around his shoulders and Shiro leaned into his side. 

“Feel like watching anything?” Shiro asked. 

“Star Trek?” Keith asked. 

Shiro pulled it up and started the first episode, leaving it to play. 

~~

Shiro’s phone alarm pulled him violently from his focus on the the episode they were watching. 

“What’s that for?” Keith asked. 

“Time to take off my mask,” Shiro said, pausing the episode to wander into the bathroom. 

He was surprised when Keith followed him and leaned against the door frame. Shiro carefully peeled the mask from his face and dropped it in the trashcan, rubbing the excess gel into his skin until it was absorbed. 

“Well?” he asked, turning to grin at Keith. “What do you think? Do I look a hundred times better?” 

“You’re as beautiful as you always are,” Keith said with a smirk. 

Shiro rolled his eyes but smiled back. “But my skin is so soft now,” he said, rubbing his palms over his cheeks. 

Keith cupped Shiro’s face and stroked his thumb over the skin. He hummed. “You’re right. Your skin is softer.” 

“Just think how great your skin would feel if you did one,” he asked, pulling another package from the basket and waving it in Keith’s face. 

“Anything’s worth a try, right?” Keith asked, letting his hand fall away. 

“Wait,” Shiro said, stopping. “You’d really try one?” 

Keith shrugged. “Why not?” 

Shiro grinned. and ripped open the top of the mask. “Come here,” he said, pinning Keith’s hair out of the way. 

“But that one’s yours,” he protested. 

Shiro shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

He pulled the mask free and gently placed it over Keith’s face, feeling him shiver at the unfamiliar feeling. 

“There,” Shiro said, stepping back to view his handy work. “Now we wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


	12. Chapter 12

Shiro bit his lip as his lips pulled into a wide grin. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yes, we both know I look hilarious in this face mask. I thought you would’ve gotten over seeing me like this after twenty minutes.” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro said, failing to stifle the chuckles that bubbled up his throat. 

“No you’re not,” Keith answered easily. 

“You’re right I’m not,” Shiro said, reaching for the edges of the face mask. “But it is pretty funny. Just be glad you took off your jacket or I wouldn’t be standing up right now.” 

Keith huffed and let Shiro pull the mask off his face. 

“Rub the rest of the gel in.” 

Keith did as he was told, spreading it around until it soaked into his skin. He peered into the mirror when he was done, fingers running over the newly softened skin. 

‘You know this isn’t so bad,” he admitted. “I can understand how this appeals to you and why you make a habit of it.” 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders from behind. “You think I can convince you to take up a whole self-care routine?” he asked, voice light and happy, eyes shining in the mirror. 

Keith met his gaze in their reflection. “If you’re involved you could probably convince me.” 

“Really?” Shiro asked. 

He grinned and turned in Shiro’s hold, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist to keep their chests pressed together. 

“I’d do a lot of things for you,” he said, voice soft. 

Shiro’s chest tightened and he ducked his head, pressing his lips to Keith’s in a gentle kiss. 

Keith smiled against his lips and tightened his hold on him, trying to pull Shiro closer. 

He giggled and pulled back, squirming when Keith didn’t let him go. 

“Couch?” Shiro asked. 

Keith nodded and released Shiro, grabbing his hand as they walked back to the living room to continue their show. Keith settled himself in the corner of the couch, throwing one leg on top of the cushions. He pulled Shiro down between his legs, his back pressed against Keith’s chest. 

Shiro settled easily against him, unpausing their show. Keith wrapped an arm around Shiro’s chest and Shiro caught his hand, linking their fingers together to rest on top of his stomach. 

Keith ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head, forever grateful that he’d found Shiro that day in the coffee shop. And he had a feeling that Shiro felt the same. 

He was certainly never going to let Shiro go. Not if he could help it anyway. Not when he knew he could give him the world or even the universe if it was what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
